Fantasy of Death and Rebirth
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if shortly after Shinji was abandonned by his father he was raised by Cloud Strife and Tifa lockheart as well as trained by Cloud. A new Shinji has come to Tokyo-3 and with his sword and materia he will save the world from a Third Impact alonf with a select few who can use it also. Perhaps he can change Destiny and defeat the one winged angel Sephiroth. fusion fic
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy of Death and Rebirth

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"YELLING,"

"Phone calls,"

"**Spells,"**

"_Flashback,"_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the Final Fantasy VII series or anything of the Final Fantasy franchise.

(Begin)

A four year old boy was finished crying his eyes out hours ago as he knew he didn't have anyone in this world who; can care for him. No one at all to his father he was dead weight that didn't have a spot in life. Shinji was alone in the world absolutely alone and no one gives a damn if he lives or dies.

Shinji then hared the sound of boots walking on metal as he looked around for the source. He felt a bit scared but that was when he saw a man with blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, wearing all black with a shoulder pad that had a wolf on it to Shinji's young mind he looked cool as he also noticed the sword. The man seemed to be talking on his cell phone as it was evident he wasn't from around here.

"Tifa I get it I should have made sure I had gas in my bike and with the only Mako station miles away from where I am I have to take a train," the man said as Shinji only heard his mother talk little about Mako. "Ok I sent my bike to the nearest city with a Mako station so I'm going to be late," the man said as he went to pay for a train ticket but the attendant was on break. The man walked over to the Bench Shinji was on and sat down at the other edge of the bench. This man seemed like a lone wolf but also seem to hate being alone but if that was true to Shinji they were like to peas in a pod.

The man noticed that Shinji was looking at him and also noticed the duffel bag meant for Shinji. "Uh can I help you?" he asked causing Shinji to flinch and stop looking.

"Sorry," Shinji apologized as the man sighed.

"Where are your parents?" the man asked as he saw the sun was setting so Shinji's parents should have been with him right now.

"My mommy died and then my daddy left me calling me useless," Shinji said as he felt like he was about to cry again. "But my aunt and uncle never came by so they probably don't want me either," Shinji said crying also.

The man said as he felt like he was looking at a younger him. "Believe it or not kid I understand what it's like to be useless and abandoned by people," the man said as Shinji looked at him.

"You too?" he asked as the man sighed.

"Yeah but it was only thanks to a childhood friend now girlfriend that I was able to make it today," the man said as Shinji looked at him. "Guess where two peas in a pod," the man said as Shinji smiled.

"Yea we should stick together," Shinji said with a smile.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," the man said as Shinji almost forgot.

"By the way my name is Shinji Ikari what's your name?" the young four year old asked politely.

"My name is Cloud Strife," the man said as both he and Shinji scooted to each other.

(10 years later...)

"Due to the state of emergency, all lines have been disconnected. Please report to the nearest shelter." Was the message, which was playing with a young fourteen year old, boy. Shinji Ikari just sighed at the repeating message before hanging the phone up.

'Great, I didn't even know how Gendo knew where I was.' Shinji thought as he looked towards his motorbike. It was a gift, and he was noting for doing well, even being offered to work on ShinRa Incorporates newest project that would be far less harmful to the planet: a Mako radiation generator, but that was after he had graduated. Shinji took a hold of his unique sword and double-checked his materia, having Bolt and Restore materia in the slots.

'Alright, everything checks out. Now, where's Misato? She said she'd be here by now.' Shinji thought until he noticed something, or rather someone in the streets. It was a very attractive girl his age with blue hair and crimson eyes. Birds flew by before she vanished, leaving Shinji speechless at the site.

"Ok that's it no more eating Yuffies cooking," Shinji said as he went over to his bike and just sat in it. "Well if this Misato lady doesn't show up then maybe I can make a break for it before something happens," Shinji said before a, VTOL crashed near him. "Too late," Shinji then looked up and saw something that could give Bahamut a challenge. "Man what have you been eating," he joked as he went to grab his sword. The VTOL exploded causing some cars to come flying at Shinji who simply cut it in two with his massive sword.

It was then a car came skidding to a halt in front of him. The door opened revealing the woman Shinji had been waiting hours for as he smirked. "You Shinji Ikari?" she asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah you Misato?" the young boy asked as he started up his bike. Misato was surprised Shinji owned a motorcycle but this either made her job a lot harder or a lot easier.

"Yeah follow me," Misato said closing the door and starting her car before both vehicles speed off.

(In Central Dogma)

"Fire everything we have at that thing!" a General called as their weapons were doing nothing to this thing.

"So there back," Gendo said quietly as he could see that this creature was defiantly what he thought it was.

"Yes after 14 years they have returned," Fuyutsuku answered as he knew what that creature was.

"Yes a seed of Adam and incarnation of the one winged Angel Sephiroth the angels are back," Gendo said with a smirk.

"It seems nothing short of Materia or Mako based weapons may be able to harm the angels," Fuyutsuki said as he watched the one sided fight.

"We have no choice use that weapon as planned," the General said as the Materia cannons were doing nothing to that thing and the Mako bomb was still experimental and wasn't ready for field testing yet so that leaves one last weapon.

(Scene break)

Misato stopped the car as Shinji parked next to her. "Hey Misato what's wrong?" Shinji asked as Misato took out her binoculars and saw the VTOL's flying away.

"Oh crap there going to drop and N2 mine GET DOWN!" the Captain yelled as Shinji took cover as did Misato.

The N2 mine hit destroying everything within a 10 mile radius. Misato's car was knocked to its side as Shinji's bike was just fine.

(Central Dogma)

"YES light a cigar we won!" a General said as Gendo kept watching knowing the Angel was able to survive that.

"Magnetic field clearing up main camera back online blue blood pattern still detected," a female voice called as the Generals looked and were shocked.

That thing is a damn demon," the General said as it shouldn't be possible for that thing to survive.

Gendo put the phone down as he smirked lightly. "I just got word control of this operation has been transferred to NERV," Gendo said hitting the Generals pride.

(Scene Break)

"Damn it, just what I needed, and I just paid this thing off too!" Misato complained as she checked her car's engine, and saw that it was completely shot.

"Let me take a look," Misato gave Shinji a glance when he said that, and he gave an answer, "I've had to fix my bike a few times, so I know how to work an engine."

"By all means, be my guest." Misato replied to Shinji's offer, and he did check the engine. After a while he smiled.

"It's just the battery that's the problem. A small Thunder spell or a new one might help, but if we're short on time we can just take my bike. And no you don't get to drive."

"Fine but only this once," Misato said as she got behind Shinji and held onto his waist. "Ok let's go," Shinji said before revving up the engine. Misato let out a small yelp as she felt the bike going faster than her car which scared her.

"I just hope this doesn't get any worse," Misato complained but ended up tempting fate.

As unaware to them three motorcycles were driving to Tokyo-3 as the drivers didn't seem too friendly.

(Scene break)

The duo, were in NERV as Shinji let out a yawn. "Come on lady we passed this spot five times already can you swallow your pride and ask for directions," Shinji asked as he was bored.

"Hey this place is easy to get lost in so let's try going a different direction," Misato said going to an elevator hoping it will lead them the right way

"Dilly dally shilly shally." Shinji said as they looked for where they needed to go, until they were stopped by a blonde haired woman in a lab coat with tight clothes underneath stood in front of them.

"Colonel Katsuragi, what are you doing when we are already short on time and manpower?"

"Uh, hi Rits, I was having trouble finding my way around. I swear you guys are finding ways to make this place more confusing every time I come here." The blonde, Ritsuko Akagi, shook her head at her friend's antics. Then she turned to Shinji.

"So, this is the Third Child?" She asked, but that gave Shinji many questions.

'Third Child, what's that all about?' Misato nodded as Shinji thought.

"Yep, this is the Third Child, as stated by the Marduk Institute." Misato spoke vigorously as the blonde turned around and walked.

"We should be going. We already have problems on the surface of the Geofront."

"Way ahead of you," Misato said as she followed the Faux blond. The Journey through NERV was boring Shinji heard bits and pieces something about a Japanese Devil but he didn't pay much attention. They soon arrived at a dark room which Shinji could tell was really big.

"Hey who turned out the lights!" the young boy asked.

It was then that the lights came on and Shinji was met with the face of a giant robot that caught him off guard. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled as he was caught off guard.

"This is mankind's ultimate fighting machine the synthetic life form known as Evangelion, built here in secret it is man kind's last hope for survival," Ritsuko said as Misato was surprise Shinji gave it a bored expression. "Hey mind adding something to the armor?" Shinji asked as he wanted something added.

"What?" Ritsuko asked as she might think about it.

"Can you try adding a, wolfs head to the left shoulder you can even add it as a weapon of you want," Shinji said as he wanted that on the EVA.

"We'll think about it," Ritsuko said as Shinji looked at the area above the EVA.

"Now Gendo how about you show your face I know you're hiding up there," Shinji said as the lights came on above the EVA.

"It's been a while," Gendo greeted as Shinji yawned.

"Yeah hoping it would be longer but you know stuff happens," Shinji said as both Gendo and Shinji glared at each other.

"Prepare to mobilize I want Unit 1 ready for battle," Gendo said as this surprised everyone.

"Wait but Rei is to injured we don't have a pilot," Misato called as Ritsuko looked at Shinji.

"We just got delivered a spare," Ritsuko said as she turned to Shinji. "You will pilot the EVA," she said as Shinji gave her a glance.

"Sure," he said as Gendo was surprised. "BUT I have a few demands," Shinji said as he wanted a few things added to his EVA. First I want the Wolf head added to Unit 1's left shoulder pad, second I want a sword for my EVA similar to the one I have, Third I want to be paid 5,000 Gil a month and 50% of it will be sent to a bar called 7th heaven, and Finally I want this Rei to get the best medical treatment possible," Shinji said as everyone was surprised.

"Very well," Gendo said as if it would get him to pilot he'll deal with it

Shinji was then directed to something called the Entry Plug and was given some strange hair-clips with materia slots.

"Uh, no offense, but I don't really wear jewelry other then bangles." Shinji stated before offering them back to Ritsuko.

"Those aren't regular hair-clips. That is a pair of A-10 connector clips. It helps you synchronize with the Eva, and the materia slots are to let you use materia in the Eva itself." Ritsuko explained, and while Shinji just shrugged, he placed the A-10 clips one, after setting his Bolt and Restore materia in the slots needed. He then stepped into the entry plug and it got dark.

"Normally, you wouldn't wear your normal clothes, as that interferes with synchronization, and I don't think you'd want to be seen naked in front of a bunch of people."

"You thing," Shinji wise cracked as he sat down. Central Dogma began going through the basic pre launch protocol as Shinji yawned.

(Central Dogma)

"Flooding plug," Maya said as she knew Shinji would most likely freak out.

(Entry plug)

"Wait flooding what now?" he asked as he saw his plug was being filled with an orange substance. "What the hell are you guys trying to drown me?!" Shinji yelled as the liquid was almost at his chest.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry Shinji its LCL it's safe to breathe," Ritsuko said as the LCL now had Shinji completely submerged.

(Entry plug)

Shinji could smell it as he breathed as well as taste it. "Its taste like blood," Shinji complained.

(Central Dogma)

"Stop complaining you're a man, aren't you!" Misato called as Shinji chuckled.

"Yeah I am but this is new for me," Shinji called from the Entry Plug.

"Move the EVA to catapult 16," Misato called as Ritsuko decided to give Shinji the basic of controlling an EVA.

"Ok Shinji the EVA is controlled by thought patterns so just think it and it'll happen," Ritsuko said before turning to Maya.

"Got it doc," Shinji said with a grin.

"What's his synch?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's at 69.99%," Maya said surprising everyone.

"Maybe he can do it," Misato said as she assumed the synch ration being that level was good.

"Are you sure about this Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Of course if we don't then mankind has no hope," Gendo said as the sub commander sighed.

"Eva is in position." One of the people working at the controls said, and Misato gave the order.

"Launch Unit-01!" the order was given and the EVA was launched into the surface.

(Tokyo-3 streets)

Unit-01 was launched in the streets, and Shinji was looking around. The com buzzed in and he heard Ritsuko's voice.

"Shinji, the Eva is controlled by brain patterns. It does what you think. Try to get used to the controls in this fight, and there's a progressive knife in the left shoulder pylon." Shinji was grateful for the new information, and this meant he had a sword like object to fight with.

Shinji took out the prog knife before making his EVA take its first step. It was successful as Shinji had a smirk. "Ok let's see what this EVA can really do," Shinji said with a grin before he made his EVA run at the Angel and stabbing it in one of its two faces. Shinji then used the Prog. knife and attempted to stab the Angel in the core but Sachiel had other plans as it grabbed the arm with the knife and started squeezing it with a much larger arm to try and break it. "Crap!" Shinji cursed as he felt pain.

(Central Dogma)

"Calm down Shinji that's not your arm it's only a phantom pain," Ritsuko coaxed as Shinji was grabbing something.

(Entry plug)

"Ok let's use this," Shinji said before taking out his Bolt Materia.

He didn't have that much training in spells, but then again not everyone had time to or patience to get their materia mastery up. As such the angel was struck by a basic thunder spell, and it hurt. Shinji also placed his Restore Materia and cast a basic Cure spell to heal the Eva, and he felt the restoring soothing glow of the light as well.

"Ok now we're, were we ugly," Shinji said picking his Prog knife back up. Shinji then charged at the angel and used his own AT-field to get rid of the one the Angel had.

(Central Dogma)

"Unit 1 is corroding the slip space with its AT-field," Maya called as Gendo kept glaring at the screen.

(With Shinji)

When Shinji finally busted through the AT-field he used his Prog Knife and stabbed the Angel in the core. "Come on die already," he said but that was when the Angel wrapped itself around Shinji's Eva with the S2 engine right in his EVA's face. "This is not good," Shinji said as the S2 engine glowed. "Crap," he cursed as he knew this was going to hurt a lot.

The angel self-destructed and injured the Eva, and to a degree Shinji.

(Central Dogma)

"Blue pattern is destroyed, the angel is dead." Maya Ibuki said as she noticed the pattern stopped coming in. The people of NERV cheered as humanity would live another day.

"Send in retrieval groups to secure Unit-01 and the pilot. Secondary objective is to collect the remains of the 'angel' for study." Gendo commanded and the squads started to scurry around to fulfill the tasks that were assigned.

(Scene break)

When Shinji came too he found himself in a NERV hospital as he looked around. "Well I'm not dead," Shinji said as he got up. He saw his gear off to the side as he smiled. "Well might as well call Cloud and Tifa," he said as he grabbed his cell phone. He went to his contact list and found Clouds number.

It rang for a few minutes before he got an answer. "Hello?" Cloud asked from the other side.

"Hey Cloud it's me how are you?" Shinji asked as Cloud chuckled.

"Good so how's Tokyo-3?" he asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Its pretty fun mainly because I got to fight a monster the size of a skyscraper with something the call an EVA oh and I might be staying here longer then I first thought because they still need me to pilot," Shinji admitted as Cloud sighed.

"So keep your room clean while you're gone," Cloud guessed as Shinji grinned.

"Pretty much," Shinji admitted as Cloud sighed.

"Ok I'll ask Tifa to keep your room fresh just be back after this whole fiasco is over," Cloud said as Shinji grinned.

"Ok then bye," Shinji said as he hung up. The boy then got up and walked to the bag and got his normal cloths back on which consisted of a pair of baggy black jeans, combat boots, a sleeveless shirt with a metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a fingerless gauntlet on his right hand and a fingerless glove on his left hand. Shinji picked up his sword and the keys to his motorcycle and placed them where they belong.

Shinji then walked around the room before heading out the door and began walking around the hospital bored. Then when Shinji turned to corner he noticed a box at the dead end wall. He walked over to it and was met with a treasure chest.

"What the heck?" he asked as he wasn't expecting a treasure chest to be here. He kicked it causing it to open. Inside it Shinji was met with a vile of potion.

Info: Potions can heal a small amount of damage you have taken in battle

Shinji placed the potion in his bag before he continued on through the hospital. He soon arrived at the cafeteria and found a shop there but right now all he had was 100 Gil so he didn't have the cash to pay for anything. But he did notice another treasure chest at the far end of the Cafeteria. He walked over to it and kicked it causing it to open and inside was a Materia orb for a Fire spell. "Well this could come in handy," Shinji said before leaving the cafeteria.

He soon arrived at a room labeled Ayanami as Shinji knew he had a pilot by the name of Rei. He noticed her room was at the farther edge of the hospital so he thought he might as well see how she was doing. Shinji opened the door and was met with a blue haired girl with red eyes and pale white skin.

She glanced at Shinji who just waved a hello at her before going back to looking out the window.

Shinji walked over to her and noticed a treasure chest on the side of the room as it appears Rei didn't seem to notice it. "Hi I came to see how you are doing Rei right," Shinji said trying to get to know her.

"I am fine, Pilot Ikari." Rei said in a monotone, almost robotic voice.

"That's great. I hope you get better soon, and maybe we can hang out."

"Why?" she asked as Shinji looked at her confused.

"Because we're both pilots so we should try and get to know each other," Shinji said with a grin.

"Get to know each other?" the Albino girl asked.

"You know become friends," Shinji said as Rei could make one hell of a poker player with her face.

"You wish to be friends with me?" Rei asked as Shinji grinned.

"Yeah why else would I come visit you," Shinji asked as Rei was confused.

"I do not know how to respond," Rei admitted as Shinji grinned.

"Just smile," Shinji said with a grin.

Rei then gave a smile to Shinji as he had a grin.

Shinji then walked over to the treasure chest and kicked it before opening giving Shinji another Materia orb that was blue. It was a Materia for an ice spell. "Uh Rei not to bother you but did you know this treasure chest was here?" Shinji asked as Rei nodded.

"Yes I assumed that it was part of the hospital," Rei said as Shinji was now confused.

"Well I'll see you later Rei," Shinji said before leaving.

(Later)

Shinji was now sitting in the lobby waiting for Misato to show up as he was pretty bored.

'Come on and hurry up.' Shinji thought, as he would rather get his living arrangements over with and work on his bike. It was then that Misato came into view.

"Well Shinji, you're just the guy I wanted to see." It was very cheerful that it almost reminded him of Yuffie.

"Yeah, so where's my apartment?"

"Oh, it was decided that I act as your legal guardian while here and that you'd be my roommate."

"Well you have the personality of someone I know let's just hope you don't cook as bad as her," Shinji said remembering the last time he ate Yuffies cooking.

"Hey my cooking is adequate," Misato said as she didn't believe what everyone said about her cooking.

"Whatever you say lady," Shinji said as he got up. "So where's my bike?" Shinji asked as Misato grinned.

"Yeah I had it brought to the apartment building so it should be sitting there right now so you'll be driving with me," Misato said with a grin.

"Ok and the changes I requested for my EVA?" Shinji asked as Misato grinned.

"They are almost done being made hopefully they'll be done before the next angel shows up," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"I can deal with that." with that said Shinji and Misato headed for the car.

(Later at the hill overlooking Tokyo-3)

"Misato what are we doing here don't we have a welcoming party to prepare for?" Shinji asked as he remembered Misato saying they were going to have a small party.

"Just wait Shinji the thing I wanted to show you should be ready right about now," Misato said as when she said that the building of the city started rising from the ground as Shinji was amazed. "This here Shinji is the Fortress City Tokyo-3 our hometown and the city you protected," Misato said with bride.

"Cool," Shinji said with a grin as he saw the city rise.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Misato had arrived at the Apartment and after Shinji checked his Bike to see that everything was alright he entered the apartment. "Wow Misato you really need to clean up this place," Shinji said as Misato gave him a glare.

"Hey I just moved into this place a few days ago so don't start lecturing me," Misato said as Shinji smiled.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up later now I can tell who gets the chores. I'll handle cooking and cleaning while you can take out the trash fair enough?" Shinji asked as he put his duffle bag to the side.

"Yeah sure," Misato said feeling a bit grateful that Shinji took the chores for her. "Anyway just put the food in the fridge," Misato said as Shinji was going to do that.

"Instant food, chips, and nothing but beer jeez lady remind me to go out and buy better food then what you have in stock," Shinji called as he put the food in the fridge. Shinji then noticed the second fridge as he just had to ask. "Hey what's with the second fridge?" Shinji asked as Misato heard.

"Oh don't worry about that one he's probably still asleep," Misato called as she was changing into her house wear.

When Shinji sat down at the table Misato came out dressed in a pair of short, shorts, and a loose yellow shirt as Shinji had a nose bleed. "Geez Misato, come, on leave some for the imagination," Shinji said as he had to get use to this sight.

Misato smirked seeing teasing material to use.

"Why Shinji having some naughty thoughts about me?" the older woman teased as Shinji sighed.

"Even if I was you're a bit too old for me," Shinji said with a grin.

"Ok well this is your home now so feel free to take advantage of anything here except of course me," Misato said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shinji said as he stood up.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a bath," Shinji said as he really wanted to wash his troubles away.

"Go ahead Shinji bathing is the rejuvenating water of life," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

When Shinji was in the bathroom he was in his boxers when he noticed something come out of the water. "What the heck is a penguin doing here?" Shinji asked before picking up the penguin and putting it outside. "Hey Misato what's with the flightless bird?" Shinji asked as Misato saw Shinji's body. He had one hell of a six pack, his muscles were big but not to big as it was perfectly even out. She gained a nose bleed of her own before quickly wiping it away.

"That's our other roommate Penpen," Misato said as Shinji shrugged and went back into the bathroom to take his bath.

(Later after the bath)

Shinji was in his room trying to sleep as he looked at the ceiling. His thoughts went to his father as he wondered why his father knew he could pilot and never had him formally trade. To him it just stinks of a set up of someone's grand design. But only one name came to mind. "Sephiroth," he said as he was no stranger to the name. He never met him but Cloud only told him vague information on him. All he said was that he was a monster who can come back from the dead, one that he hoped would stay dead this time.

It was then that the door opened and Misato walked in. "Shinji I don't know if you're awake but what you did against the angel was admirable and you should be proud of what you did," Misato said as Shinji smiled before going to sleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: ok I'm going to point out an ass hole who thinks it's ok to flame someone's story because they don't like the story line. His name is Bounty Hunter Vincent Vega he had guts but if you want to flame someone at least flame for errors he made in his grammar or his spelling not how he does his fanfic. And one more think if you haven't written any fanfics then don't flame anyone unless you actually wrote a fanfic. And to all my readers please flame me for grammar mistakes not how I do my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy of Death and Rebirth

ESKK: hey you asked for it and here it is the second chapter of Fantasy of Death and Rebirth now I'm also going to be updating my other stories real soon because I have been struck with inspiration now enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything from Final Fantasy.

(Start)

It been three weeks sense Shinji joined NERV as he was pretty bored. Right now the class was listening to the instructor ramble on about second impact which was really starting to piss Shinji off as all this guy ever talked about was second impact this and second impact that. He was so tempted to make an outburst and he was having trouble holding himself back. The only reason he wasn't out right yelling was because Rei was in the same class as him and she was just looking out the window.

Shinji glanced at the clock as he wanted this class to end. Right now Shinji's status as a pilot was school knowledge sense there wasn't many students here as he noticed the stink eye the jock looking guy was giving him. 'Come on go faster time before I burst my lid,' Shinji pleaded in his mind as he couldn't take another second of this guy rambling about second impact. Hell he'd rather listened to a history lesson on what happened during the Meteor incident or the Sephiroth incident at least those lesson actually included a play by play of awesome fighting not this snore of how people couldn't use their Mako powered machines to go about their normal lives.

Class wasn't going to end for another 30 minutes and Shinji finally snapped. "Gaugh, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Why don't you teach us about history before the god damn SECOND IMPACT! Most of us here DONT care about useless rubbish on how your generation had to use leaves as toilet paper of some other lame crap!" Shinji yelled as he shot up tired of three weeks of nothing but Second Impact this and second impact that.

The entire class fell silent at that, but it seemed to go unnoticed as the teacher simply said, "Ikari, detention for out breaking," then continued on with the Post-Second Impact lecture.

'You can't be serious?' Shinji thought with an eye twitch. He just made a fairly large outburst and the teacher just gives him detention and continues on without even listening. It wasn't until lunch time that he finally got a break.

"Finally free at last," Shinji said as he went to enjoy his lunch. As Shinji arrived at the roof he dug into his bento and began eating.

When Shinji finished his food he let out a burp and then lied down to stare at the sky. "Well I still have detention later so I might as well mentally prepare if that teacher decides to lecture him on Second Impact again.

(Meanwhile a bit away from the school)

Two bikers were staring at the school as one was male in all black and white hair and the other was female with Blue hair also wearing black.

"This is where Tabris said he would be," the girl said as her red eyes stared ahead.

"Yes so will he have mother?" the boy asked as he stared.

"If he does then we'll find out," the girl said as she stared.

"Hope you're not crying," he said smugly.

"Mother might be with him," the girl said making the boy cry.

"Don't cry," she countered before she put her hand up and the shadows started heading to the school.

The shadows then started to form canine lizard monsters that ran from the shadows towards the school, and Tokyo-3.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was relaxing until he heard a scream of terror. Shinji looked down from the roof and saw creatures he was familiar with as he had to get to his bike fast.

"Well duty calls," Shinji said before he jumped down from the roof and landed on one of the creatures killing it as it broke his fall.

The creatures saw Shinji and went after him but he jumped and dodged these beasts attack until he got to his bike. He then flipped a switch and the front shield like armor opened to reveal his sword waiting for him. He then grabbed his sword before taking out a Fire Materia and a Bolt Materia before placing them in the slots on his sword and stabbing the blade into the ground. He then revved his swords handle causing the blade to turn red and have an electrical field surround it.

"Alright come and get some," Shinji said before the shadow like beasts attacked.

The first of the beasts leaped at the young swordsman, and Shinji countered with a sword strike. It survived, and then got back up to strike again. This time another struck from behind.

Shinji dodged in time as he countered with a Flame dash. "Man you guys multiply like rabbits," Shinji said as he saw more appear.

Meanwhile Rei Ayanami was watching as she saw that Shinji was in trouble. She was trying to decide whether to help him or not as the commander did say no harm was to come to Shinji. But Shinji put his trust in her called her his friend a feeling she very much enjoyed. She saw a bow staff and picked it up. She knew this staff wouldn't be enough but she remembered her "Abilities with Materia," she never had to use them outside the EVA but now would be a good time.

"I shall help Shinji-kun," Rei said before she charged into the battlefield.

Shinji was now on the ropes as he needed to upper hand on these guys and fast as more and more kept appearing. "Oh come on how many of you are going to keep appearing?" Shinji asked as he used his potion to get back some of his strength. 'I'm almost out of mana also,' Shinji thought as he knew he needed a miracle or a plan.

It was then that a Blizzard spell struck the creatures and Rei smacked another with the staff that she found.

"I will assist you, Shinji Ikari." Rei said in that monotone voice of hers and looked at the beasts as well. The Blizzard spell did some damage to them and a bit of the environment, but that was a small price to pay for rescuing a friend.

"Wow Rei didn't know you could fight with a bow staff," Shinji said before stabbing his sword into the ground and replacing his Flare Materia for his Restore Materia before revving the handle. The blade gained a green glow and an electrical current.

"I have minor training in combat equipped with a bow staff," Rei said as she smacked another monster.

"Well then let's rock," Shinji called before he charged at a beast and slashed at it. He was able to gain some health back as well as apply and electrical shock to his opponent. Shinji then swung his sword diagonally and killed multiple beasts at once.

Rei was currently spinning around her bow staff while hitting the beasts at the same time. Rei then preformed a fire spell and did more damage to the monsters with magic based attacks.

Shinji then jumped high with his sword raised before coming down bring his sword downward as more kept coming. But when they all jumped at the duo at once the all just vanished in black smoke. This caught Shinji off guard as he was expecting a sneak attack but none came.

"I believe someone summoned those monsters," Rei said deducing the disappearance act of the creature.

"Yeah but where did they disappear too?" Shinji asked as he looked around.

Shinji then noticed that there was a treasure chest left behind as he went to open it. When it was opened Shinji was met with a new Materia spear a blue one that Shinji assumed had water spells or maybe Blizzard spells. After Shinji figured out it was a blizzard spell he put it in his bike before putting his sword back in its slot on his bike.

It was then that the jock from before and the speckled youth with the camera came out with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey transfer, are you the pilot?" the jock asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Yeah," Shinji said before the jock walked up to Shinji before attempting to punch him in the face. Shinji of course caught the punch before flipping him over.

"Hey if you loved one got hurt cause of my piloting then it was an accident because it was my first time piloting," Shinji said before the angel alarms came up. "Well speak of the devil," Shinji said before he got on his bike. "Get on Rei," Shinji said as Rei nodded before taking the seat behind Shinji. "You two get to the shelters," Shinji said to the two boys.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting Toji," the speckled boy said as Toji nodded.

"I see why Kensuke," Toji said before the two ran to get to the shelters.

(ESKK: Rei has joined your party. [Sorry couldn't resist])

(Later in Unit 1's plug)

Shinji was dressed in his new purple plug suit as he was waiting for the EVA to launch. Shinji smirked as he saw next to him was a handle that looked like a handle for a sword but it looked more like a controller with the buttons on it. Ritsuko was able to push in the reforming of the armor so Shinji's EVA could always have its sword Rei wouldn't be able to use her EVA until it was repaired so it was just Shinji for now in this battle.

(Outside the EVA)

Shinji's Unit one was able to get the wolf head on the left shoulder just as Shinji asked and on the right shoulder was a guard with big bolt looking things sticking out of it. The EVA was also on its back next to the entry socket and the umbilical cable a contained that carried Unit 1's newest weapon, the Sword dispensed from the container similar to the Progressive Knife mainly so it would avoid cutting the cable by accident.

(In central dogma)

"All systems are green," Maya called as she checked the system.

"Synch holding at 99.91," Makoto called as this was turning out good.

"How do you feel Shinji," Ritsuko asked as she leaded over to the microphone.

"Great but the suit is giving me a bit of a wedge," Shinji said as everyone laughed a little.

"And how do you like your EVA's upgrades?" Misato asked as she had a feeling Shinji was going to like them.

"There great, thanks for the upgrades doc," Shinji called with a grin through the comm. links.

"No problem, but thank Misato for the design," Ritsuko said as the EVA was almost ready to launch.

"Ok Shinji we're equipping your EVA with a pallet rifle when you get there remember the training," Misato called as Shinji sighed.

(In the plug)

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Shinji said in a board tone.

(In the surface)

The Eva was soon launched into the surface as Shinji was used to the G-force by now. "Well this should get interesting," Shinji said as he was exited.

(Meanwhile nearby)

Toji and Kensuke were at outside the shelters to watch the battle. Well Kensuke wanted to watch Toji just wanted to see if the pilot knew what he was doing.

"This is so epic," Kensuke said as he was recording the entire battle.

"Yeah whatever," Toji said as he watched.

(With Shinji)

"Ok center the target pull the trigger in small bursts," Shinji said in a bored tone before he let loose a flurry of bullets. The bullets only collided with the Angels AT field allowing it to use it as cover. "Ok that Idea was a bust," Shinji said before ditching the gun.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji what are you doing?" Misato barked as she saw the pallet rifle was a bust idea also.

(Shinji)

"I'm switching to plan b," Shinji said before he grabbed the control sword from his controls.

(With Unit 1)

The pylon holding Unit 1's new sword opened allowing before grabbing the handle with its right arm. Unit 1 held the sword in a battle stance as did Shinji but the difference was that Shinji was sitting in the Entry Plugs throne, and Unit 1 was standing.

(Central Dogma)

"And that plan would be?" Misato asked as she saw Shinji smirk giving her a bad feeling.

Gendo meanwhile was watching the battle as he could tell this Shinji did not abide by his scenario. 'Editing will have to be preformed but in the end of this little play it will be I who has the thing I seek,' Gendo thought as he kept watching.

(Shinji)

"That plan where I use my better battle style that I'm more accustomed to," Shinji said before he charged at the Angel making his EVA rev the swords handle activating the flame and thunder materia he had inserted.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji be careful!" Misato ordered as Shinji laughed.

"Don't worry I will," he said over the comm. links. As the screen showed the sword cut through the EVA's AT-field.

"Wow sempai you really out done yourself with the sword," Maya said as she was amazed how well the sword could handle materia.

"I know it was tricky finding the right parts to replace the ones Shinji used for his sword but I found a way to create an EVA sized one which is a good thing for us," Ritsuko said as making that EVA sword was hard.

(Unit 1)

As Shinji was hacking and slashing at the angel he failed to notice a tentacle come up under him and grab his EVA's ankle before swinging him around into the mountain as well as cut the cable.

(Entry plug)

"Crap," Shinji cursed as he saw the timer of how much power he has left appear.

Shinji then looked to his side and saw Toji and Kensuke in the area near his EVA's left hand. "Misato we have a problem there are Civilians in the battle field I'll let them into the plug then I'll go after the angel before it can cause more damage," Shinji said as Misato had another idea.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji let them in the plug but don't engage the angel retreat," Misato ordered as Shinji gave her the piece sign before hanging up. "Did he just hang up on me!" she yelled as Maya was trying to re-establish the connection.

"The EVA is refusing any communications at the moment and it's Shinji who's not answering," Maya said as Ritsuko saw this as a plus because Shinji might be able to stop Sephiroth from coming back.

"Keep trying," Misato ordered as she was so going to chew out Shinji for this.

(Battle field)

Toji and Kensuke saw the socket in the back of the EVA's neck open before the Entry plug came out to let them in. "Kensuke Toji get in," Shinji called as Toji and Kensuke nodded.

(Entry plug)

"Guah what the hell is this water?" Toji asked as Kensuke had another complaint.

"No my camera," Kensuke said before the lights came on revealing Shinji in the driver's seat with a smirk on his face.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen welcome to air Shinji please hold on to something tight as our destination is killing an Angel who needs to die now," Shinji wise cracked as the two boys got the message and held onto something solid.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 then charged at the angel with its sword before the angel stabbed though the EVA's stomach but it gave Shinji enough of an opening to ram his sword all the way through the Angel making it come out the Angels back. The Angel's s2 organ then went dark showing it was dead as Shinji smirked.

(Unit 1's entry plug)

"We win," Shinji said with a grin as Toji and Kensuke let loose a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

(Scene break)

Shinji was sitting in front of Misato as she had a glare at him. "Ok I get it I should have followed instructions and all that shit but I can't live with myself if I let that Angel, cause, more damage. Besides a good soldier knows when to follow orders and when to follow his gut," Shinji said as Misato's glare didn't leave.

"Shinji this isn't some cartoon or anime this is real life when a commanding officer orders you to retreat then you retreat," Misato said as Shinji scoffed.

"Oh and let that angel cause more damage and I don't think it matters anymore the angel is dead we're safe to live another day I don't see the problem here," Shinji countered as he gained his own glare.

"Shinji if you had slipped at one moment one moment would have been all it took to get us all killed," Misato retorted as Shinji glared.

"Well screw you then I didn't sign up to be you or my dad's soldiers I was more happy with my life back in Midguard and besides its better to be a loose cannon disobedient fighter then a soulless weapon of war," Shinji said before he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Shinji!" Misato called but Shinji was already gone.

(Scene break)

It has been a couple of day's sense the battle with the angel and Shinji hadn't been to school in those few days. A lot of people were getting worried for him mostly Toji and Kensuke because Toji had to apologies to Shinji for hitting him the other day.

As they arrived at Misato's flats they saw that Shinji's bike wasn't there which got them worried. When Toji and Kensuke arrived at the door labeled Katsuragi they rang the door bell.

It was Misato who answered as she was surprise to see the boys from Shinji's school again. "Sorry to bother you Katsuragi-san but is Shinji ok we brought the printouts from school for him so he wouldn't fall behind," Kensuke said as he gave Misato the papers.

"Shinji is doing fine he's just taking a few days off," Misato lied as she didn't know where Shinji had run off too.

"Ok well can you tell him that we stopped by then?" Toji asked as Misato nodded before closing the door.

(In the apartments)

Misato passed Shinji's room and saw it was clear of his stuff as she was worried about him. "Shinji where are you," Misato asked herself as she saw he took his cell phone with him.

(TBC)

ESKK: finally got the second chapter of this done now I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review.


End file.
